hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Decimo
Hi, Decimo! HitmanReborn-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Shoichi Irie. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß noch! =) - milay 22:40, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hey! ^^ Hey! Wollte dir nur mal schreiben, dass ich es toll finde, dass du so viel, schön und vor allem gut editierst ;). Bin erfreut über jede helfende Hand, besonders, weil es mit Bearbeitern hier gerade ziemlich mau ist ;). --Planet-punk 10:33, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Genau das denke ich mir auch :3! Und das Wiki hier hat ja schon ne Menge Infos ;)! Ist nicht schlimm wenn du nur sporadisch editierst, Real Life (Schule und so) geht natürlich vor, ist bei mir auch so ^^. --Planet-punk 20:31, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re: Abschnitt löschen Jap, kann man, ist aber nur für die Admins freigeschaltet. Ist nicht schlimm, kann ja mal passieren ;). Ich werd die Seite mal nicht löschen, sondern einfach auf den richtigen Artikel weiterleiten ^^. --Planet-punk 19:12, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re: Story Arcs Ich verstehe was du meinst. Zu Beginn, als das Choice-Spiel begonnen hat, war ich auch am grübeln, wie man die Infos am besten chronologisch aufschreibt. Zuerst wollte ich den Future Arc ja unterteilen, aber ich wollte nicht den Arcobaleno Arc in den Future Arc reinschreiben, da er ja eigentlich ein eigenstäniger Arc ist. "Future Arc 2" fand ich aber auch doof, weswegen ich es "Choice Arc" genannt hab. Zwar geht es über das Game hinaus, aber ich finde es als Bezeichnung doch ganz okay. Unsere englischen Kollegen habens ja auch so aufgeteilt und die Episoden werden ja auch als neue Staffel gelistet. Eigentlich ist es aber doch ein rießiger, großer Arc. In 282 steht ja jetzt auch "Future Arc fin". Aber so find ich persönlich die Aufteilung schöner. schade, dass es dies bezüglich keine offiziellen infos gibt. deswegen würd ich es eigentlich so lassen, wie es im moment ist. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 13:36, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hoffe Amano wird dies bezüglich mal was sagen ;). bin auch schon mega auf den nächsten Arc gespannt, hoffe ja, dass wir mehr über die cervello, kawahira und die arcobaleno erfahren ^^. der neue filler arc klingt aber auch gut. wegen den spoilertabs: hab das selbe problem, hoffe, dass es nur temporär ist. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:08, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Die Sache mit den Spoilertabs Hey! Da die ja immer noch nich gehen, hab ich mal mit dem IE 8 die Seite aufgerufen, da funktioniert alles super. Also denk ich mal, dass unser Firefox da irgendein Prob hat. Vielleicht legt es sich demnächst, oder wir müssen bis zum nächsten Update warten (was ich sehr blöd fände). Wollte dir nur mal Rückmeldung geben ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 17:44, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Stimmt, wenn Opera auhc net funzt, wirds bei den Browsern liegen. Hatte das letzte Mal auch schon üble Probleme mit dem grafischen Editor. Ging beim nächsten Update weg. Das mit der Serverzeit hatte ich auch, habs aber rausbekommen: musst bei "Einstellungen" auf "datum und Zeit gehen", da kannste des ändern. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 18:15, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::So, Spoilerproblem hat sich ja immer noch net gegessen, aber ich bin sowieso gerade am überlegen, ob wir nicht das System grundlegend ändern... :::Zum neuen Kapi, danke für deine Mühe! Find die Zusammenfassung im allgemeinen schön, hab bei dem Kapitelartikel aber noch ein paar Sachen ausgebessert. Ich fände besser, wenn du nur indirekte Rede benutzen würdest, ist von Stil her einfach schöner. Vielleicht kannst auch noch ein paar nette Pics dazu machen ;). Aber im großen und Ganzen ist das super geworden! Und ich denke auch, dass die Zusammenfasung bei"Neustes Kapitel" etwas kürzer sein kann, sobald es ein neues Kapitel gibt. Ich würde es z.B. so machen, wenn das neue Kap nächste Woche kommt, wir das alte nochmal drauf lassen, nur etwas kürzer. So bleibt der Kontext besser im Verständnis. Wären so meien Vorschläge. Ach ja, P.S.: Mache grade ein wenig Werbung, falls du Bock auf ein Reborn RPG hast, kannst du ja mal in dem Forum hier vorbeischauen, die suchen noch Mitspieler. Sind so gut wie alle Charas noch freu ;). Ich bin dort auch ^^! Würd mich freuen! Der Link: klick! --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 15:49, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, ist ja nix schlimmes, hab es ja dann korrigiert ;). vier augen sehen mehr als zwei ;)! ist ja erst das erste mal, dass wir hier sowas machen, denk mit der zeit bekommen wir auch das optimale heraus ^^. jap, bin auch bei I Eat Manga, online auf onemanga (die laden ja die sachen von denen hoch). oh, das mit dem rpg find ich toll :3 mit jedem neuen spieler können wir schneller anfangen ;). ich bin dort squalo :3! --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 16:34, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ICQ So, hab das mit Enma mal korrigiert und es sollte so nun gut sein ^^. Fänds cool, wenn du mitplayen würdest im RPG :3! Wegen ICQ: Hab ich leider nich, aber ich wollte es mir demnächst runterladen. Kannst mir aber auch ruhig auf die Disku schreiben, da seh ichs halt auch gleich. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 11:13, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Update:Hab jetzt ICQ, heiß dort genau wie hier auch, nur mit Unterstrich anstatt Bindestrich ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:46, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel heute Kein Thema, bin durch einen doofen Aprilscherz jetzt schon wach und werd mir das neue Kapitel mal zur Brust nehmen ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 07:35, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: neues Chapter Also ich würde noch etwas warten, manchmal sind die Scans schon erst Freitags aufgetaucht. Immerhin sind auf MangaHelpers die RAWs draußen. Denke du wirst das Kapitel morgen zusammenfassen können ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 19:18, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Zu den RAWs gibts auch ne Translation auf englisch, aber irgendwie gibts noch keine scanlation :/. mal schauen was das gibt. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:28, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) also ich schaue immer auf mangahelpers nach, da seh ich die spoiler und meist auch schon RAWs, einzelne übersetzungen und co. btw, kanns kaum erwarten bis das neue chapter kommt, diesmal lässt man uns lange warten :|. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:17, 9. Mai 2010 (UTC) :kein Thema, hab es auch nur übernommen, weil ich die Artikel der neuen Guardians machen wollte und ich fand, dass es so im Kontext besser ist. Weiß doch, dass du sonst zuverlässig bist und den Artikel noch geschrieben hättest ;). Kannst dich heute also mal zurücklehnen ^^ --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:54, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: GW Danke danke! ^__~ Der Glückwunsch gebührt aber nicht nur mir, ich muss auch dir danken für die tolle Mitarbeit! Leider sind wir Beide im Moment die einzigen (registrierten) User, die hier aktiv posten, was ich sehr schde finde, da einige User hier ja schon länger angemeldet sind. Das klingt ja super, hoffe die ZAP's sind gut gelaufen! Freut mich natürlich, wenn ich Unterstützung bekomme :3! Die nächsten 300 schaffen wir locker ;)! Greez --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 12:37, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Also ich gehe mal stark von aus, Amano-san muss ja erst mal die Inheritance fertig machen ^___^. Und ich glaub, das wird auch ein längerer Arc und es ist bestimmt nicht der letzte (hoffe ich :D). Jap, wirklich schade, da ja eigentlich ziemlich viele angemeldet sind, davon aber auch grad mal einen oder sogar gar keinen Edit haben... T___T. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 18:15, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: Rechte Gude! Also allgemein bin ich schon gewillt, dir "mehr" Recht - was in diesem Fall der Admin Rang währe - zu geben. Nur leider bin ich selbst nur Admin, um dir Rechte geben zu können müsste ich Bürokrat sein. Deswegen werd ich einfach mal Milay fragen, ob sie mich nicht hochsetzten oder sie dich zum Admin machen kann. P.S.: Weiterleitungen kannst du auch jetzt schon erstellen ;). Musst dazu nur #redirect Seitenname auf die Seite einfügen ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:52, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Jap, Milay hatte letzten noch Abi, weiß nicht, wies im Moment steht. Sie kommt aber doch öfters online und checkt mal durch ;). Denke schon, dass das klappt ^^. :--do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:59, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Chapter Kein Ding, hatte heute genug Zeit ;). do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 20:21, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re: urlaub Ist vermerkt ^^. Aber (wie du vll gesehen hast) bin ich, wie fast alle anderen, auch im Urlaub, vom 13. bis 29. Juli. Würde sagen, wir lassen dann die Kapis in der Zeit halt ausfallen (D: oh gott, ich kann drei wochen nicht lesen, wie es weiter geht!!!! X__X) und reichen sie dann später nach. Ich kann mich ja an eins setzten und du an eins. Also ich hoffe mal, dass sie einer liest, ich als Fan fände sie sehr hilfsreich :3. Finde die Chapters ja auch sehr interessant ^^. Besonders im Moment komm ich ja kaum aus der Spannung mehr raus O__O. Aber ich wünsch dir schonmal nen schönen Urlaub ;). GLG -- do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 19:34, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re:Rechte Einfach unten auf den roten Link klicken, ganz normal wie bei den Seiten auch ;). Ja, die Kategorien sind so ne Sache. Hab da welche, mit denen ich eigentlich net so zufreiden war, welche die ich umändern wollte usw. Bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen, da mal aufzuräumen... :|. Wen du willst, kannst du da gerne welche erstellen ^^. do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:20, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *stalk* stalk* *stalk* Konnichi wa, wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht und genau deswegen wird es yetzt zeit ! xDDD Nene scherz, schon gut. Ich will yah nich aufdringlich rüberkommen...hehe >_> Doch eig schon ! xD Hab grad gelesen, dass du aus NRW kommst und...taaataaadaaa me too :D Ich sag ma so viel, ich wohne selbst so nahe Köln (^^") ♪♫Bye-bi ♫♪ (Collonelo 11:02, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) >_> Question <_< Sag ma, wieso kann ich solche Seiten wie z.B Kategorie:Nebel Element nicht bearbeiten (._.?) ♪♫ Bye-bi ♪♫ (Collonelo 11:49, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) (Collonelo 18:18, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Yo da steht halt nur der kleine Text oder auch einfach mal gar nichts (._.) Hmmm kay, wenn man da nichts dran machen kann. Sag ich dir einfach immer bescheid wenn mir auffällt, dass da was fehlt, kay (._.?) (Collonelo 21:39, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Okay, okay gecheckt :D Dann hab ich da noch ne Frage, hab die zwar auch schon an planet gestellt, aber hmm yoah der/die is yah in Urlaub XD Also, welche Größe hat der Header (._.?) (Collonelo 10:32, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Ich mein den da ganz oben xD Da wo links Tsuna und Reborn sind und rechts Reborn Wiki steht xD Wouhaaaaa schon wieder Urlaub ? XD Nyoah hab grad selber ein wenig zu tun (^^") Muhahahaha hab nämlich Besuch für 10 Tage :D (Collonelo 21:16, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Re: Scanlations Hey! Hab ja der IP auf ihrer Disku geantwortet, da ich ein Mensch bin, der Frangen nicht gerne unbeantwortet lässt, auch wenn der/die es wohl nicht mehr lesen wird xD. Die Bedenken, die ich dort geäußert habe sind eigentlich die selben, wie du fest gestellt hast. Finde es aber klasse, dass du dich probeweise mal dran gesetzt hast! Ich finde Scanlations im Prinzip auch okay, nur sind Artikel über ein Kapitel im Moment einfach weniger zeitraubend als Scanlations. Denn wie du sagtest, man bräuchte schon ein kleines Team. Und ich denke mal, allein schon das cleanen, dann schauen, wie man alles so übersetzt, dass es hinhaut und es in die Panels packen ist nicht mal eben in fünf Minuten gemacht. Hätten wir so viele User wie unsere englischen Kollegen, wäre ich auch jeden Fall dafür, aber ich denke, im Moment lohnt sich der Aufwand einfach nicht. Jetzt zu deiner anderen Frage: Das mit den Kategorien Charakter und Nebencharakter ist so etwas, was mich schon ziemlich buggt. Hab mich aber selbst in die Sche**e reingeritten, da ich anfangs vorhatte, die Charakter nach diesem Schema zu kategorisieren, später es aber besser fand, einfach alle in Charaktere zu packen. Deswegen wäre ich mal dafür, dass du Bel einfach auch zu Charakteren steckts und wir dann mal bei Zeit aufräumen, sodass alle Seiten in die Kategorie Charaktere kommen und Nebencharaktere gelöscht werden kann. --Game Over ... planet-punk 09:51, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Also ich bin sehr positiv überrascht, ist wirklich toll geworden! Da hat sich die Mühe und die lange Zeit wirklich gelohnt! Aber du sagst, du brauchst so ca. 4 Stunden? Ich meine, wenn man sowas auf die Beine stellen könnte wäre es schon klasse, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du jedes Mal die 4 Stunden auf dich nehmen willst, ne? Kann ich auch verstehen. Ich würde mich als Hilfe anbieten, aber wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob sich der Aufwand wirklich lohnen würde. Vielleicht bei etwas mehr Usern... ::Ha, hatte die gleiche Idee, hab sie dann aber wieder verworfen ;). Hab mal ne Info in die Sitenotice gepackt, dass sollte denke ich jeder sehen können ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 17:38, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Jap, glaube wir haben auch schon einen/eine Interessenten/in. Zum Chapter: Toll, hast dich ja schon ans nächste dran gesetzt! Von mir aus kann ich nächste Woche das übernehmen, dann hast du mal frei. Wir können uns ja langsam nach Lust und Laune vorwärts arbeiten, solange bis wir ein vernünftiges Team zusammen haben :3. --Game Over ... planet-punk 20:29, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jap, ist der/die Selbe. Die IP ist ziemlich gleich, nur die dynamischen Zahlen sind verschieden. Hab mit jetzt MSN angelegt, da ich schlecht mit einer IP kommunizieren kann ;). Er/Sie wird sich aber anmelden, um mit zu arbeiten ;). Niemand muss hier etwas leisten :D, auch wenn ich weiß, was du meinst. Kenne das selbst. Mah, hatte es eigentlich so gemeint, dass ich, wenn du weg bist, es mal kurz übernehme. Danach können wir beide uns ja absprechen, wie wir es machen wollen, solange es kein Team gibt. Also wir könnten uns gemeinsam ein RAW Anbieter suchen, von dem wir beide downloaden und so die selben Scans haben. --Game Over ... planet-punk 21:02, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Erstmal zu den RAWs: Dito. Bis jetzt hab ich kein RAW Portal gefunden, was meinen Vorstellungen entspricht. War immer etwas enttäuscht, denn oft muss man sich dann irgendwo anmelden oder die Datein sind gar schon gelöscht... :Das mit diesem IRC Channel hört sich cool an, hab von Zockerfreunden schon oft davon gehört xD. Wikia selbst benutzt ja auch IRC Channels und wie ich sehe haben auch einige deutsche Wikis schon mitgezogen. Ich könnte mir mal, wenn ich Zuhause bin, dieses Proggi runterladen und dann diesen Server da auswählen. Das mit dem Dateinaustausch klingt ja wirklich klasse! Vielleicht könntest du schon mal einen Server einrichten? --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:05, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, klingt gut! Ich meine, wir ja keinen außer uns stören, dass der Channel immer wieder neu erstellt wird xD. Man könnte ja schonmal eine Zeit ausmachen, um die man sich später treffen könnte. Übrigens danke nochmal fürs Erstellen! --Game Over ... planet-punk 19:05, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kein Thema, war auch nur sehr kurz da ;). Bin jetzt fertig mit übersetzten, hab aber nix mehr von Vongolaprimo gehört. Ich geh jetzt ertsmal was essen, dann komm ich in den Chat und schick dir schonmal die Übersetzung. Ist nicht perfekt und du kannst natürlich gerne was dran ändern Hatte an ein oder zwei Stellen etwas Probleme, aber es ging ^^. --Game Over ... planet-punk 16:50, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :So, der Text wartet nur noch auf die Annahmebestätigung :3. Viel Spaß damit :D!! --Game Over ... planet-punk 17:21, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Kein Thema, hab die neuen Scans gesehen und bin sehr erfreut :3. Bin auch irgendwann ins Bett, hatte heute Morgen fahrstunde :3. Wünsch dir nochmal viel Spaß im Urlaub! --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:26, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Herausforderungen Jap, die wurden angekündigt und ich freu mich auch schon wie Bolle ^___^. Leider wurden letzten Monat erstmal ein paar Testwikis ausgewählt, wann alle Wikis das Feature bekommen, weiß ich leider auch net :(. Hatte gehofft, dass es Anfang August soweit ist, aber anscheinend müssen wir doch noch warten. Besonders toll ist es, dass man die Bilder der Auszeichnungen selbst bestimmen kann hrhrhr. --Game Over ... planet-punk 11:40, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :So, ab heute (oder gestern) kann man die Herausforderungen beantragen. Hab das gleich mal getan, wir sollten sie also bald haben :3! *freu* --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:26, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Das ging richtig zackig - die Herausforderungen sind schon da (Lob an Wikia)! Ich überleg mir was schönes für jede einzelne, dann kannst du dich überraschen lassen, wenn du wieder zurück bist (oder die dort Wlan haben ;)). --Game Over ... planet-punk 14:59, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Scans Hey! Also, wenn ich da nur was korrigierne muss, ist das okay. IRC kenn ich, mein Bruder redet da immer mit seinen CSS Leuten .___. *hust*. Ich überleg es mir mal, denke aber, dass ich dieses QC machen könnte. Freue mich, wenn ich euch auch ohne Kentnisse helfen kann! Tsuna-ni 12:19, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also, hast ja das Chapter geuppt. Werde dann das nächste mal drüber checken, finde auch so keine Fehler mehr :D! Tsuna-ni 20:59, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :D Okay, werd ich machen! Tsuna-ni 21:04, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Auch von mir ;) Natürlich kommen die Glückwünsche zurück, du hast ja auch kräftig mitgeholfen bei den letzten Hundert! Und ich sage dir, die 500 kommt noch schneller ;). Die neue Zahl vorne an der ersen Stelle motiviert wieder ^___^. Game Over ... planet-punk 19:29, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :4 sieht sowieso besser aus als 3. --Game Over ... planet-punk 19:35, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) REBORN 301 GECLEANET !! guardHey Decimo !! Ich habe KHR! 301 Gecleanet, tut mir leid die letzte Seite sieht nicht gerade sehr sauber aus mein Laptop ist kaputt, und ich kauf mir demnächst ein neues PC und ich habe kein Photoshop mehr. Kann dauern bis ich mein PC habe, so lange mach ich es mit Windows 7 Paint. Ich hoffe das geht klar !! Hab es auf Rapidshare hochgeladen ! Hier der Download für den Gecleanten Kapitel: http://rapidshare.com/files/411234954/REBORN__-_301_CLEANET.rar Und kannst du mir deine ICQ Adresse geben ? Hay! Wegeen dem Kapi: Bin heute leider nur bis 10 erreichbar, bin danach weg. Wenn ich nicht mehr da sein sollte, kannst du das Kapitel auch so online stellen von mir aus. Wird schon kein fehler drin sein ;). --Tsuna-ni 18:49, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ICCCQ Komm mal bitte in ICQ on :) Nimm einfach die, die ich bei Primo gingetippselt hab. ;) Ist ja die selbe. --Game Over ... planet-punk 18:32, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Okay ^^'. Sah irgendwie so aus, als wäre ich gemeint. Weibliche Einbildung eben. --Game Over ... planet-punk 18:49, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ui! Ein Urlauber! xD Na sie mal an, der Urlauber meldet sich ^^. Schön, was von dir zu hörn! Na ist doch klasse, wenigstens ein bisschen Internet, da kommt man sich nicht ganz so ausgeschlossen vor xD. In Griechenland war ich ja auch nur kurz on, manchmal, ist also nicht schlimm. Jap! Kann dir nur zustimmen, was die Herausforderungen betrifft xD. So regen Betrieb hatten wir echt noch nie! Und das mit den Scans diese Woche hat sich auch gegessen, Shonen Jump kommt diese Wohe gar nicht raus, sind Bon Feiertage (oder so, dieses Feuererk Fest, was auch in der einen Reborn! Episode vorkommt ^__^). Jedenfalls schön was von dir gehört zu haben, wünsch dir noch viel Spaß beim Rest des Uralubs ^___^!! --Game Over ... planet-punk 12:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ► Question ◄ Kann ich dir bei den Anime-Episoden mit den Bildern helfen (._.?) (Collonelo 10:47, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, danke. Also damit wir am besten gleich nciht beide ausversehen das gleiche machen. Ich kann alles ab Folge 74 übernehmen. Weil ich noch bis folge 127 mit ger sub hab :D Okay ? Kay, dann fang ich schon mal an die Bilder rauszusuchen und zu speichern xD (Collonelo 11:14, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Ich arbeite nur mit den Quelltext, mit dem normalen komm ich kein Stück klar XD (Collonelo 11:20, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Keine Sorge ich krieg das schon hin. Ich guck mir an wie du's gemacht hast und mach das dann nach :P (Collonelo 11:35, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Falls ihr noch Hilde brauchen solltet, ich kann auch einen teil beisteuern. Noch hab ich Zeit ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 14:59, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) One Piece ist grad richtig geil, weil der Krieg endlich anfängt :D Und kannst du mir nen Gefallen tun ? Wenn du die aktuellen NS folgen geguckt hast, sag mir mal was du von denen hälst :D Weil ich hab das Gefühl ich hab i-welche falschen Folgen geguckt, weil die Zeichnugen an manchen Stellen so für'n Arsch waren >_< (Collonelo 16:36, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Nyoah, ich komm eig ganz gut alleine klar. Jedoch werde ich ab Folge 127 eng sub nehmen. Weiß nicht, wenn du bock hast kannst du yah ab 127 weiter machen (^^") Kannst es auch lassen xD (Collonelo 15:12, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Yah Decimo ich arbeite noch xD (Collonelo 15:13, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) ---- Ahh X___X. Jetzt ist mein ganzer Text weg, weil jemand Collonelo die Seite bearbeitet hat...also kurz und knapp: Deutsche Subs hab ich leider net, ich bevorzuge die englischen. Werde euch dann die heldenhafte Aufgabe überlassen ;). Hm...ist noch die erste Woche, da gehts noch, aber ich befürchte schon schlimmes, sobald die erste LK Klausur ansteht... W00t?! Ich cheate? How O____O? --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:16, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Panik, hab es auch als Witz verstanden ;). Ich hab auch keine Ahnung wo der her kam O__O. Vorallem weil bei "Anpassen" als Beschreibung "bei der 0sten" Bearbeitung stand. Ich hab geguckt als das plötzlich kam O__O. xD Klaro, es ist egal wer oben auf der Liste ist, solange wir alle hier zusammen arbeiten und das Wiki immer mehr wächst ^^. Waao hast du schon das neue Spotlight Pic gesehen? Sieht noch geiler aus *Q*.--I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Hehe...sorry (^^") Damit es gleich keine Missverständnisse gibt. Decimo, ich bin grad dabei ab 50 rein zustellen, ok ? Weil du meintest yah ab da hörst du auf...? (Collonelo 15:36, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) : :Freut mich auch XD Muss ein wenig vorarbeiten. 1. weil ich morgen den halben Tag weg bin, Gamescom :D). 2. um nen Vorsprung zu habne wenn Ali di Cielo wieder anfängt. 3. nen Vorsprung weil bald die Schule anfängt >_< :Und grad eben, hab ich telefoniert deswegen ging das so lahm voran XD (Collonelo 15:47, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) ::Jap, hab mir das dann auch zusammengereimt, stand auch bei der Nachricht so...danke für 1.000 Bearbeitungen oder sowas...kA xD. Ich habs mal auf meinem Profil geuppt ^^. Sieht richtig toll aus. Wikia bekommt auch in ein paar Wochen ein komplett neues Aussehen, mal sehen ob wir unser Layout dann schön anpassen können ^^. Ja, hab die Meldung schon beim letzten Kapitel gesehen. Schneller haben wir sie dann unter Umständen, ich würd bei dem Kappi aber nomma die Übersetzungen vergleichen, welche wir besser finden. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:56, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Kla hab ich das xD Ich hab eh über MSN telefoniert XD (Collonelo 16:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) :: ::Yah das fand ich auch recht genial XD Wenn du was besseres hast, kannste yah später reinstellen. Ich mach noch bis 74 und dann leg ich ne Pause ein. da mein PC mit 30 offenen Fenstern doch ein wenig überfordert ist XD (Collonelo 16:12, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) :: ::Hab grad ein Problem mit arget 59 und 60 i-was klappt da nich >_< Kannst du mir pls helfen (._.?) ::(Collonelo 17:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) :: ::Nyah, ich geh yetzt erst mal schön futtern, so wie Luffy XD :: ::Ah >________< Ich bin yah so dumm !!!!!!!! Ich hab schon wieder den gleichen Fehler gemacht >_< Sorry ! Kannst du das vllt beheben (T_T) >_____< ::(Collonelo 19:23, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) :: ::http://de.hitmanreborn.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_066 :: ::Nicht nur Chrome, auch Opera xD ::Mach das pls ganz schnell weg, sonst sehen hier noch mehr ein Stück meinen Privatsphäre xDDD ::Ich bin echt so dumm >_< ::Nyoah zum Glück sieht man da keine altzu wichtigen Seiten...puuh :D :: ::Yeah, zum Glück bin ich nicht die einzige xD Internet muss eben schön sein :D :: ::Oh yah kenn ich nur zu gut xD Icq hab ich schon lange aufgegeben, ich find das zu hässlig >_> Re:Manga Kapitel Ah, anscheinend ist meine Bearbeitung auf der Disku der Seite untergegangenen. Also ich finde, dass die Bilder bei den Episoden echt gut aussehen, aber bei den Manga Kapitel finde ich sie etwas störend, das macht alles irgendwie zu unproportional :|. Immerhin haben wir das Cover ja auch auf der Seite direkt. Aber wenn die anderen es schön finden, will ich nicht meckern ^__^. Zu den Jap-Covern: Denke, wir lassen das Japanische Cover solange, bis das deutsche kommt. Ich meine, wieso beide? Sehen doch eh bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten gleich aus? --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:57, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kapi morgen Hey! Da ich morgen eigentlich nur sehr kurz zu hause bin, wollte ich dir nur kurz bescheid sagen, dass ich euch morgen das Kapitel überlasse. liCee hat sowieso Interesse als Translator mal zu schnuppern, das wäre eine Gelegenheit. Ich setze dann nächste Woche wieder ein ;). Hoffe das geht in Ordnung ^^. I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 18:41, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RAW Hunter Hi wenn so weit vorhanden würd eich die RAW´s von MagaHelpers besoren und die Englisch Scans von MangaSpot. Auf wMAnga Helpers und ne Deutsche Seit würd eich dann uach die Kapitel alden. Wenn e sist akn ich aber uach noch nach andern Wuellen umschauen bzw mich umhören. Hey Kommst du mal icq on? xD IiCee 18:15, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du bist nie on oder? oô IiCee 22:06, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE RAW Soll ich den mal nach Chapter 302 "suchen"? Wo habt ihr den für die andern 2 eure RAW hergehabt? Am anfang gab es auf MangaHelpers mal RAW von der Serie. Meine leider auch noch nicht werrde morgen wen ich aus der arbiet komm gleich wieder schauen leg mich ejtzt hin muss um 4 wieder raus. wie soll ich euch dann die Scans bzw raw zu kommen lassen? Da ihr ja die übersetzung schon hab brauch ich denn raw nicht merh zu schicken. Wie Wollen wir das den mit dem schreiben machen wäre da so was wie mirc bzw ica nicht besser? ok werd dann veruschen nächste woche der erste zu sein den da hab ich frei aber da noch Ferien sind wir es warscheinlich schwer als hunter die raw zuerst zu besorgen. ok thx gut zu wissen. Aber iene sache hätte ich da noch sollten wir nicht evt ne art wasserzeichen auf die seiten "drucken" und dann jetzt schon mal da es schon übersetzungen gibt diese auf read setien posten? Aber natürlich verstehte ich deinen Stantpunkt und du hast natürlich auch recht ich bin selber geradde dabei mir nach und nach deie deutschen mangas zu kaufen bloss leider fehlt mir dienr 2 die bekommt man irgend wie nirgends im mom. hast du den ica? RE RAW Ich bestelle sie mir immer online bloss der zweite war überall ausverkuft aber leider ist dies auch auf deiner seite der fall. Hast du ICQ? Kapitel mit IEM Scans Hey! Ich wollte nur mal wegen den neuen Seiten der Kapitel nachfragen, da dort ja die Scans von IEM zu sehen sind. Frage mich, ob dass okay ist. Wir geben zwar Credit, aber ich denke nicht, dass es schön ist, wenn wir Artikel haben, wo dann Scans von anderen drin sind aber zB keine Inhaltsangabe von uns. Finde das irgendwie nicht so richtig. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, was du davon hellst und ob wir dass nicht wieder entfernen wollen? --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 20:22, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, okay, so ein paar Kapitel müssten gehen, solange wir jetzt nicht alle Kapitel sofort erstellen und sie dann mit Scans zuballern ;). :Wegen unseren Scans - finde ich gut, hatte ich auch schon mal überlegt. Wir lassen sie da, bis der Band im deutschen rauskommt. :3 --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:31, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Danke für die freundliche Begrüßung :-) Vielleicht kenne ich mich mit WikiSyntax aus, ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung, was Du damit meinst xD Ich hab einfach mal ein wenig ausprobiert und war froh, dass es funktioniert hat... aber falls ich Fragen hab, komm ich gerne auf dein Angebot zurück ;-) Woggelwoggel :3 Servus! Also: #189? Hab eben bei den gewünschten Seiten nachgeguckt, aber den Link irgendwie nicht gesehen (wahrscheinlich einfach zu blind ;)). Also ich würde es so lösen, dass man eifnach schaut, welche Seite denn dort hin verlinkt und dann dort auf der Seite nachgucken, "welches" 189 dort gemeint ist und danach den Link halt auf "Kapitel 189" oder "Episode 189" ändern ;). #Öhm...also eigentlich sollte ich es morgen hinbekommen, hab nicht so viel vor ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:54, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Achso, okay! Dann hab ich es wirklich übersehen vor lauter roten Links ^^. Thx fürs fixen. Hm...also es gibt ja die Begriffsklärungsseiten, aber wenn man ja angenommen für jede Nummer so ne Seite, die dann auf das jeweilige Kapi und die Episode mit der Nummer verlinkt, haben wir bald alleine 200 soler Begriffsklärungsseiten...denke, dass ist irgendwie zu viel...oder man ist eben gezwungen, die restlichen "Viecher" zu finden und auszumerzen...Vielleicht gibt ja auch ne bessere Lösung... :Hai! Ich schaff das ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:15, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, na ja. Vielleicht findet sich ja noch eine Lösung ^___^. Können ja beide nochmal rumschauen. Jap, werd morgen denke ich gegen 8 online kommen, hab davor noch Chor :3. Hoffe die englischen Scans sind morgen Nahcmittag schon da, dann kann ich direkt nach der Schule anfangen :3. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:28, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC)